No basta el solo consuelo
by eva-seddieporsimpre
Summary: cuando ya no hayas salida y el amor te a echo sufrir demasiado...¿lo volverías a intentar de nuevo?...primer one-shot BradxSam dedicado a coldprincesszz Y a ELzMatias...rated T por lenguaje, pero nada grave...


**¡Hey! ¿Cómo dicen que les va?...espero y no me maten pero yo quise hacer algo diferente al seddie y que mejor que un BradxSam jejeje**

**Este one-shot se lo dedico a coldprincezz por que ella me dio una ligera idea en un one que leí de ella**.

**ICarly no me pertenece…y que bueno por que no tengo mucha imaginación… =9**

Muchas veces creemos que hemos encontrado a la persona perfecta, que todo ira bien y que tal vez nos acompañe asta el fin del mundo, lo cierto es que nada es para siempre, y que no importa cuanto intentemos que sea perfecto no lo será…

Eso creía yo al encontrarme con Fredward Benson, desde que lo conocí supe que seria un dolor de cabeza, pero todo cambio cuando mis hormonas comenzaron a alterarse y mis latidos a acelerarse cada vez que lo tenia cerca y un día cuando todos se enteraron de mi enamoramiento hacía el nerd, no pude mas, mande todo a la mierda y me lance ante sus brazos y me apodere de sus labios, fui contra mi naturaleza, fui en contra de todo lo que se supone que debía ser, rompí las reglas del agua y el aceite no se mesclan, y lo peor lo di todo por el, ¿y que gane a cambio? un te amo, y una sesión de besos antes de la media noche, el no era para mi yo no era para el, y así termino todo, o al menos para el si…

No paso mucho y se olvido de ti, olvido todo y aunque quisiste ser fuerte, ahora te dolía mucho más sus tratos amargos y sus palabras rasposas, no soportaste la idea de el siendo tan apático y grosero, y mucho menos podías creer las cosas tan desagradables que te dijo aquella vez en las tiendas Pera, lloraste como nunca, gritaste y te regañaste a ti misma, hiciste una promesa nadie traspasaría esa barrera y el lo había echo, lo peor tu lo habías permitido…

¿Y que hiciste? Caíste de nuevo ante su "perdóname y regresa conmigo" y lo hiciste de nuevo, esta vez fue diferente, porque eras ma débil y mas ingenua y la gran Puckett que tenias dentro se había escondido en lo mas profundo de ti, y eso estando cerca de el no era bueno, por que te entregaste como nunca lo habías echo con alguien, lo diste todo de nuevo y por idiota perdiste…

Y ahora te encontrabas consolándote a ti misma en un árbol de algún lugar lejano de Seattle, te sentías patética inmune y fuera de ti, no podías describir la rabia que te recorría, y la humillación que sentías, por que fuiste tonta, total contrario a lo que una Puckett debe ser, ni Melanie fue tan tonta como lo habías sido tu….porque te hiciste una nube en lo mas alto del cielo, y caíste de un solo golpe al escuchar las palabras de aquel Castaño que con toda la tristeza del mundo te dijo "lo siento Sam, no puedo enamorarme como tu quieres", y no, no era su culpa, el no podía y tu no podías obligarlo…

-¿Sam?-musito un rubio, alzaste la mirada en busca de aquella voz

-Brad-no le diste ni tiempo de respirar y te lanzaste a su brazos a llorar, no sabias porque, pero en ese momento te importo muy poco que el no sea tu amigo, te importo poco que solo sea el pasante de iCarly, te importo poco que te vean llorar, solo te lanzaste y quisiste sentir un poco de apoyo aunque sea una sola vez y el te la dio,

-¿Qué pasa Sam?-pregunto con una voz suave que te hizo estremecer

No contestaste, te sentías tan mal, no querías hablar de eso, el se sentó junto contigo y te apoyo en sus brazos como si te conociera de años, ignoro tu silencio y comenzó a relatarte historias de su navidad, de su vida e incluso cosas graciosas de las que no te podías evitar reír y sentiste de nuevo aquel cosquilleo y te alarmaste, acaso ¿eras demasiado fácil de conquistar? Tal vez si, después de todo las Puckett eran así, y los 18 anillos de compromiso de tu madre te lo comprobaban.

-Freddie no me quiere como yo a el-interrumpiste de manera abrupta el relato de el, te miro comprendiéndote y te aprisiono mas en sus brazos

-Freddie es muy inteligente, pero es un fiasco en el amor, no sabe como amar a una dama y se va siempre ante imposibles-musito con cierto aura de ternura

-gracias- no necesitabas mas consuelo, no eras de ese tipo, si ibas a llorar seria sin que nadie te viera y tu eras tu fuente moral, no necesitabas que alguien te animara, pero el no lo entendió

-Sam, déjame ser tu amigo, se que estas triste y que no te gusta que te vean así, tan frágil, pero no es malo tener este tipo de sentimientos, a veces las personas necesitan ser consoladas, no basta con el consuelo de ellas mismas

Suspiraste afligida, y de nuevo mandaste todo a la mierda…

**Hey muy sentimental he…jeje tenia ganas de escribirlo…por favor déjeme un Review no sean crueles aunque sea para decirme cosas feas… yo me aguanto jejeje**

**Nos leemos bye =) **


End file.
